


Kiss With a Fist

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blackrom, F/M, Hate Sex, Kiss With a Fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Eridan-Based off the song Kiss With A Fist by Florence + The Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

"So wwhere wwere you the other night wwhen you came home late?" Eridan asked you as you watched him make dinner.  
You stood up from leaning the counter and smirked.

"Out..." You say teasingly, making your way behind him and you put your head on his shoulder.

"But wwhere?" Eridan asked again. You laugh.

"Are you accusing me of something? What do you think I was doing?" You know you're egging him on but it's fun watching him get upset.  
He turns off the flame on the stove and turns around to look at you.

"I just wwanna knoww if you're...you knoww." he said, looking down at you. You laugh at him again.

"Ha you're jealous, aren't you? Pathetic, even for you Eridan." You smirk as he just stares at you. Then starts walking and pushing you to the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

"I am not-" he hit your arm when he said _not_ "-jealous. I just wwanna make sure you're not doin' other g-" and you slap him and try to push him off of you. He slaps you in the face near your eye.

"Fuck, Eridan!" you yell at him as you try to break free from his grip. His hands are on your wrists and he held them on the counter behind your back. 

"Just tell me wwhere the fuck you wwere! It's not hard" Eridan spat in your face. 

You look at him through squinted eyes before smiling and quickly leaning forward to bite him in the shoulder. You taste blood and he screams and lets you go to hold his shoulder. You push him back and kick him in the stomach.  
You start to run out of the kitchen, but he grabs your leg and suddenly, you're both on the ground kicking and slapping each other. 

Eridan manages to get on top of you and lands a few punches on your face before you flip yourselves over and land even more punches on his. Then you spit in his eyes and scramble to your room before he can get you. You lock the door and laugh.

"Vvriska wwhat the hell are you doin' in there?" He screamed, pounding on the door. 

You ignore him as you grab the pack of cigarettes and matches on your night table. You put the cigarettes in your back pocket and light a match.

"Eridan shut up and stop knocking    on the door." You say as you light a match, "You're pissing me off." 

"Vvriska let me in!" he whines and keeps pounding on the door. 

You roll your eyes and throw the match in the center of the bed. It only takes a few seconds before it starts smoking and the entire surface is on fire, 

"Vvriska why is there smoke comin' from under the door?" He yells "Let me in!"

You laugh and open the door, pushing him aside to walk away as he screams at your bed. 

"Dammit Vvris!" he quickly ran down to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher and put your bed out.

He was practically steaming as he comes towards you after extinguishing the fire. He doesn't say anything as he quickly grabs your wrists again and holds them over your head. 

He just stares at you through his glasses for a minute before pressing his lips into yours. You bite his lips and he picks up your wrists and slams them into the wall. You growl at him and pull at your wrists.

“You’re a funny one,” you cackle as he tries to shut your mouth by pressing his against it. You’d return the kiss every now and then, but most of the time, you’d pull away to laugh at him even more and try to bite him. “One minute, you’re pounding against me, the next, grinding.” The whole time, you’re wrestling against his heavy hands to get your wrists free. Your hands are pale from circulation cutting off. Damn, he’s got a grip on him.

In the middle of a heated kiss, he growls a “shut up” into your mouth, his bony hips pressed against yours. You snicker again and pull away once more. “Is that one of your Harry Potter wands or are you really that desperate?” you snort, resorting to digging your nails into the back of his hand that held yours above your head to try to get him to let up.

When he finally does let up, his hands go to your thighs. He lifts them up and you latch them around his back to help hold yourself up.

Eridan then moves his mouth from your lips to your neck and latches on, biting and sucking it as you try to unbutton his shirt. 

He puts hit hands on your butt and lifts you up. He makes his way to the dining room, where he puts you on the table while he finishes undressing. You wait for him to finish and he turns his attention to you. He straddles you on the table and leans down to rip your shirt before slipping it off of you. 

"Fucking watch it!" you growl, "I liked that shirt, you know."

Eridan doesn't reply as he moves his hands down to your pants. He quickly unbuttons them and slides them down your legs and onto the floor. 

You smirk up at him, at how serious he is, and you feel another round of laughs building up in your throat. “Look at you, Mr. Tough Guy,” you tease, running your sharp lacquered fingernail down the middle of his chest and to his belt. You can tell by how his hands twitch that he contemplated grabbing your wrists again, but he holds himself back. Besides, your wrists have bruises in the shape of his hands already.

He has you lean up so he can wrap his arms around you and unbutton your bra, tossing it on the floor. Then he pauses for a second, biting his lips as he just stares at you again.

“Now you’re not going to keep me waiting, are you?” you coo, tugging at the waistband of his boxers, your other hand doing the same to the string of your underwear. The look in his eyes says that you’re not gonna wait any longer, and thank God for that. If there was one thing about your roommate you got annoyed at - other than the numerous other things about him that pissed you off - it was when he kept you waiting with his overdramatic leers and foreplay.

Eridan swats your hands away and pulls at the strings to your underwear and pulls it off. He captures your mouth in another quick kiss and trails down your body, licking and kissing and biting until he was in between her legs.

Oh yea, this is why you were able to stand him. Even when he wAa being bitchy or talking with that really annoying accen-

"Ah, fuck," you moan as He starts sucking on your clit. Your hands go down to his head, twisting his hair in between your fingers.

Okay, _now_ you're getting really turned on. You're gasping and murmuring pleas at him to just, god, keep going, _please_ .

You sometimes hated him for turning you into a whimpering mess but the things he did to you were just _that_ good.

Eridan lifted his head up and replaces his tongue with his fingers, rubbing them around in little circles.  You let out a moan and arch your back, pushing into his fingers. 

He smirks at you and moves up, lifting your legs on either side of him as he positions himself in between them. 

You look down at him to see him smirking. He then shifts and puts the tip of his cock at your entrance. Eridan held it there for a moment before groaning as he pushed himself into you. 

He leans over you you, one arm holding himself up, the other still on your clit, massaging it to add to the feeling of him inside you. Eridan then starts thrusting in and out of you at a slow pace, going in as deep as he could. You moved your hips so he could be at a better angle to screw you senseless. Or whatever.

His head is right above yours, looking down at you smugly. You roll your eyes.

"Shut up," you say as you tilt your head up to capture his lips in a kiss. Your hands are clawing at his back and your legs are wrapped around his hips, you use your heels to urge him to thrust harder.  
And when he does, you break the kiss to roll your head back and let a moan slip through your lips.

He occupies his mouth with your neck, sucking and biting it and it hurts but you love it. You let your nails go up and down his back, scratching at his skin and drawing blood.

And then you feel yourself getting close and your arms fall down to your sides, fists clenching. 

"Mmph, faster!" you whine and much to your displeasure he slows down. 

"Wwhat's the magic wword?" he says, flicking his tongue on your abused neck.

"P-please? Please just go faster, come on!" you whimper and he latches back into your neck as he thrusts faster into you. 

Eridan moved the hand that was rubbing little circles in you up and on your face, holding it. He brought his face off your neck again and wipes your lip with his thumb before kissing you roughly and he increase his tempo even more.

Eridan started sucking at your tongue and he finishes inside you with a moan and  he brings his hand back down to help you finish. He thrusts his fingers into you, hard and deep and his mouth is on your nipples. He alternates between them sucking on them and twisting them in his other fingers. After a few moments, you feel yourself about to lose it. 

"Ah, I-I'm going to-" you start to say but his lips are onto yours before you can finish. His fingers are working faster and you moan into his mouth as he brings you over the edge.

Eridan's head is already clear, having came before you did, but yours is still fuzzy and warm. He brings the fingers that we're inside of you to your lips. 

"Clean them off for me," he orders quietly and you're too far gone to care.

You let his fingers into your mouth and you suck both of your fluids off his fingers. You bite them before he takes them out and earn a smirk from him. 

"You still hungry, Vvris?" he asks you, standing up to look around for his clothes.

"Have you seen me eat?" you counter. "Get me a towel I'm all sweaty." Eridan gets his boxers back on before going back to the kitchen, dampening a hand towel with cold water and throwing it at you.

You rub the towel in your face, willing away the blush you knew was there. 

You then hop off the table (wobbling a little) before picking up your clothes and heading to the bathroom. 

 

After you went to the bathroom, you pulled on your pants and put your bra back on. You take the pack of cigarettes in your back pocket and light one up, taking a long drag as you walk back to the dining room to wait for dinner.

You wipe the table with the hand towel before Eridan putting down the fish he made.

When you were both done eating, you were both very tired. Eridan picks you up off your chair and carries you to your bedroom. 

"Fuck I forgot about this," Eridan says. "Wwhat the hell are wwe gonna sleep on now?"

Oh yea, you set fire to your bed a few hours ago. 

"Couch." you say tiredly into his shoulder, tightening your grip around his neck. "We'll buy a new bed tomorrow."

"The couch isn't big enough for the both of us" he says and you roll your eyes even though he can't see them. 

"I'll sleep on top of you." you mumble, too tired for this shit. 

"Wwhatever." he says. He takes you down to the living room and puts you on the coffee table as he arranges the couch so he can lay on it. 

When he's on his back, you take the living room blanket from his hand and lay on your stomach on top of him. You then give him back the blanket and he drapes it over both your bodies. 

Eridan wraps his arms around you and you rest your head in the crook of his neck. 

"My stomach hurts." he whines quietly. 

"No shit, I kicked you in it." you snort "My face hurts."

"No shit I hit you in it." he retorts and you move your head to hover over his. 

"Sorry about that," you say, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"No you're not." he kisses you back, "Go to sleep. My back hurts from all your scratching."

"Bluh whatever." you say, snuggling your face back into his neck and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (: please rate/comment so I know how I did!!


End file.
